The Parent Trap
by Butterfly5
Summary: Rhett and Scarlett are apart, something that sixteen year old Cat has never wanted to accept. So when Cat learns that her father is engaged to a young belle, Cat resolves to get her parents back together again.
1. Scarlett's Woes

Author's Note: This is my "teaser" chapter. You don't really get much information, except for what you already knew from the summary. Still, I'm going to set the scene: For some reason which is yet unknown, Rhett discovered that he had a daughter but didn't make up with Scarlett. Now, twelve years later, his daughter Cat is a lady, being raised by Scarlett, with Rhett only visiting once in a great while (Scarlett lives in the Atlanta mansion- you discover a lot of things like that in the next couple of chapters; this is just kind of a sample). But what will happen when Cat learns that her father now plans to wed another (which she doesn't find out in this chapter- sorry!)? *dramatic music plays*  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (except for the ones that I make up- they are mine! *evil laugh*). The major players, Cat, Scarlett, and Rhett, belong to Margaret Mitchell/Alexandra Ripley.  
  
Note: You can't copyright titles (which is why a lot of songs have the same title) so don't sue me for calling this story The Parent Trap. I'm just trying to be cute :-) Also, while the basic storyline is similar, the details will make it waaaaaaaaaay different from the Disney movie, so don't sue me for plagarisim, either! (Besides, this storyline has been used so many times that Disney can't really say they own it.)  
  
Rated PG for mild language  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter One Scarlett's Woes  
  
"Mother!" sixteen year old Cat O'Hara yelled as she strode through the door, her arms full of parcels. "Mother, where are you? You must see all my purchases!"  
  
Cat set her parcels on the plush carpet of the luxurious mansion where she lived with her mother and their servants. As she removed her bonnet, Cassie, Cat's personal maid and attendant, rushed up to her to collect all the packages.  
  
"Cassie, where is my mother?" Cat inquired in an offhand manner as she smoothed back her dark hair. Cassie didn't have a chance to reply, for from upstairs there was a loud thump and an exclamation of, "Damn it!"  
  
Cassie stated, in a somewhat joking tone of voice, "Oh, I imagine she's upstairs." She carried the boxes into the kitchen as Cat slumped down onto the sofa.  
  
"Has she been up there all day?" Cat asked, depressed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Cassie shouted from the kitchen. "Ever since you left to do your shopping."  
  
Cat sighed. "Well, I suppose I'd better see what she's up to." She rose, adjusted her amethyst brooch in the mirror, then slowly ascended up the steps.  
  
Cat made her way to her mother's room, and listened for signs of movement from outside the door. When a full minute elapsed and she had still heard nothing, Cat knocked softly on the door and called, "Mother? Mother, it's me, Cat."  
  
There was no immediate reply. From inside the room there was a shuffling sound, as though a bunch of papers were being moved. Then, a quiet, somewhat croaky voice said, "Come in."  
  
The sight that met Cat's eyes when she opened the door astounded her. There was her proud mother, sitting on the floor and leaning against the bed for support. She was holding onto a bed post with one hand, and the other clutched a bottle of brandy.  
  
Aghast, Cat exclaimed, "Mother, what on earth on you doing in such a state!?" She rushed over to her mother and, despite Scarlett's protests, pried the brandy bottle from her grasp. "You promised me you'd put a stop to your drinking," Cat reminded her. With a very determined look on her face, Cat walked briskly over to the sink and poured all the contents of the bottle down the drain.  
  
When Cat turned to face her mother, she was surprised to see that Scarlett hadn't reacted to Cat's sudden action. In fact, it seemed as though she hadn't moved at all. Cat knelt down beside Scarlett, watching her mother, waiting for her to speak. After what to Cat felt like an eternity, she did.  
  
"I saw your father today," Scarlett began. She made this announcement in a monotone voice, and she refused to meet Cat's eyes. "I just stepped out of my buggy and there he was."  
  
"You- you saw Father?" Cat repeated in disbelief. She herself had only seen her father a handful of times, most recently on her fourteenth birthday.  
  
Scarlett belched loudly in response, which Cat took to mean yes, and then, moaning, she slid down onto the carpet. Apparently, the effects of the brandy were taking their toll. Thinking fast, Cat dumped out the liquid in her mother's water basin and set it by her side, which was a good thing, because seconds later Scarlett vomited into it.  
  
Cat patted her mother on the back, trying to ignore the foul stench that was coming from the basin. Trying unsuccessfully to conceal her curiosity, Cat inquired, "And how did he look? I mean, did he seem to be doing well?"  
  
Scarlett let out a hollow laugh. "Oh, well, you know your father," Scarlett said, straightening back up.  
  
"No, I really don't," Cat said to herself, though she didn't dare say those words out loud. Instead, Cat persisted with, "You know what I mean. Was he well?"  
  
"Ask his lady friend," Scarlett stated bluntly. "She'll tell you. Oh, yes, she'll tell you anything. Quite the chatterbox, this Miss Huntington is," Scarlett continued to rant. "Wouldn't shut up, the vain little peacock. How she strutted down the main street, flaunting her youth and the little beauty she has." Scarlett paused, breathing heavily from talking so quickly and at such length. In a much different tone, Scarlett went on with, "And your father . . . Rhett . . . he looked right through me. He didn't even know I was there, or at least he didn't acknowledge me, which is worse." She let out a huge sob, and Cat, who had been listening silently, handed her mother a clean handkerchief.  
  
"Oh, Mother, I'm so sorry," Cat interjected. "Perhaps Father simply didn't recognize you. You've grown so much-" Cat stopped abruptly, for she was about to say "older," but caught herself in time. "You've grown so much more distinguished looking since he last saw you," Cat said instead, pretending she didn't notice how stupid she sounded. "Otherwise I'm sure Father would have given you his warmest greetings."  
  
Scarlett guffawed at this remark, but she grinned at her daughter and put a hand lovingly on her cheek. "Thank you for trying to cheer me, Cat. But I'm afraid-" she sighed deeply- "I'm afraid I suffered a big blow today. It might take me some time to recover."  
  
"I understand, Mother," Cat assured her. "You loved him very much."  
  
"Yes, I did," Scarlett agreed. Then, in a whisper so soft Cat had to strain to hear her, Scarlett said, "And I still do."  
  
Cat smiled, but it was a bittersweet sort of smile. "Just promise me one thing, Mother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't try to drown your sorrows with brandy."  
  
Scarlett chuckled. "A fine day it is when I'm lectured by my own teenage daughter," Scarlett remarked, more to herself than to Cat. "Very well, then, I promise."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Author's Post Script: So, what do you think? Review, even flame, any feedback will be appreciated. (There must have been sinks by this time period, right? I wrote that part and I wasn't sure if there were sinks in terms of what we today think of as sinks, but whatever :-) 


	2. Breaking the Bad News

Author's Note: Whoope, a new chapter! I can feel the excitement! Sorry, I'm slightly hyper today. Anyways, thank you soooooo much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter: LilacFairy, Sellenity00000, CrazyCheeseGirl, Steph, Aquarius Angel, Kelly Melly and Maggie. NOTICE: this chapter picks off immediately where the last one left off.  
  
Disclamier: Margaret Mitchell/Alexandra Ripley are (though, sadly, I should use "were" in MM's case) awsome writers, and while I am amusing myself by playing around with their characters and/or settings, everything still belongs to them, except for Curt. He is mine!  
  
Rated PG because the other chapter was :-)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter Two Breaking the Bad News  
  
After insisting that her mother take a nap to sleep off the effects of all the brandy she had consumed, Cat went down to the kitchen, where Cassie was using a knife to cut open the boxes containing Cat's purchases.  
  
"Have you found a purple bonnet yet?" Cat asked upon entering the kitchen.  
  
"No, ma'am," Cassie replied, lifiting a frilly parasol from one of the boxes. "But there's still one box left."  
  
So excited was Cat at the prospect of wearing her new bonnet that she took another knife and cut the last box open herself. Inside was a lavendar bonnet that had an inset of white lace. It matched the dress Cat was wearing so perfectly that a stranger looking at it might have thought the two came together in a set. Cat pracitcally shrieked with delight, and quickly tied it on using the technique her mother had taught her. She rushed to the mirror in the parlor and couldn't help but feel pleased with herself. Purple was one of her most becoming colors, though it wasn't the old matron color of deep purple that she wore today. Cat delighted in wearing pastels, bright, brillant hues that brought out the specks of green in her hazel eyes.  
  
Cat decided right then and there that she must do something to release all the pent up energy she had. She walked into the kitchen once more, grabbed her new parasol, and strode out the door, calling over her shoulder to Cassie, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be home before dark. See that Mother gets some rest."  
  
And, with that, she set off. Just where she was going, Cat didn't know. Normally she was such a responsible, stable person that it was fun to be a bit reckless for a change. She resolved to let her spirit guide her.  
  
Apparently, though, her spirit didn't feel up to guiding that day. Instead, her feet took over, and without really thinking about it, Cat found herself at the dress shop. It took a lot of restraint, but Cat managed to stay out of the store, remembering all the money she had already spent that day. Her father graicoulsy paid for all her living and spending expenses, as he was so incredibly rich, but Cat was sure that even he would frown when he saw her next shopping bill.  
  
A welcome sight drove the beautiful gowns from her mind. Across the street, at the general store, a young man was leaning against the door frame, whistling and absently watching the people walk by. His name was Curtis Andrews, the seventeen year old son of the owner of the general store, Mr. Joshua Andrews. Curtis was tall and gangly, and wore rather large round glasses. Those glasses, in addition to his rather unruly light brown hair, almost completely hide his sparkeling blue eyes.  
  
Curtis caught a glimpse of Cat out of the corner of his eye. He smiled at her and sprinted across the road that seperated them. "Why, if it isn't Catty O'Hara," he said by way of greeting.  
  
Cat scowled. "You know I hate that nickname."  
  
"Yes, but it isn't exactly unearned."  
  
"Curt, you cad!" she cried, so loudly that several passerby stared at her. But there was a smile upon her lips, and she answered boldly, "You certainly know how to provoke a person."  
  
"I only provoke people who are so irrestibbly vulnerable as you," Curt replied teasingly. Cat felt a blush crept along her cheeks, but Curtis didn't seem to notice.  
  
"So, what brings you to Five Points today?" Curtis asked. "I have it on good authority that you've already been here today, and made quite a few purchases, too."  
  
Slightly flustered, Cat said, "What business is it of yours? I happened to wander into the dress shop while I was out running errands for my mother, and I saw this divine bonnett, and then I remembered that I needed a new one."  
  
"Needed?" Curtis chuckled. "Wanted is more like it."  
  
Cat didn't reply, only casing Curtis to laugh louder. He stopped abruptly, and then, in a very different tone of voice, he commented, "Your father's in town, did you know?"  
  
Cat sighed. The very topic that she had hoped to escape by leaving the house was haunting her. "Yes," she said briskly. "I heard mention of it."  
  
Neither of them spoke for a moment, engrossed with their own thoughts. Finally, Cat blurted, "Have you seen her? This woman that has my father wrapped around her finger?"  
  
Curt didn't answer immediately, just stared at the ground to avoid looking at Cat. Still, despite the din of creaking wheels, neighing horses, and the buzz of many conversations, Cat distinctly heard Curtis mumble, "Yes, I saw her arrive at the Five Points Hotel."  
  
"And?" Cat persisted, eager for more information. "Is she pretty?"  
  
Curtis coughed but didn't say a word. It didn't matter: his nervous expression told her everything.  
  
"So she's pretty, then. But she's uneducated, I suppose? Ill bred? Poor?" Cat knew it was very unlikely that a person who would catch her father's eye wouldn't be any of these things, but until Curtis actually spoke, she could still hope.  
  
"I'm afraid you're kind of off mark," Curt said with a smile. "Miss Huntington is a member of one of the finest Southern aristocract families in Virginia. Whole family was Confederates, Stars and Bars through and through, yet they still managed to hold on to some of their fortune after the wreck of the war."  
  
"And Miss Hunington herself?"  
  
"Well, from what I hear she just turned twenty-five. Turns out, Miss Hunington is actually quite the scholar. She was a teacher after she finished school, and she actually applied at that college in New England somewhere, that Coloumbia place, you know? And she got in! No, I'm not fibbing, Catty, it's true. And don't give me that look! Anyways, her mother finally talked some sense into the woman and convinced her not to go off and pour her head over more books. Miss Hunington stayed in Virginia and was helping her mother run their place- housewife duties, the whole deal- when she met your father. They were at a ball that Mrs. Hunington was hosting, I think. Your father was there because the late Mr. Hunington was a friend of his, and old Mrs. Hunington felt compelled to invite him when she heard he was in town. And, well- that was it." Curtis broke off suddenly, as though finally aware of whom he had been rambling about.  
  
Cat grinned. "My, my Curt. You seem to know an awful lot about Miss Hunington."  
  
Curtis blushed. "Just town gossip, you know."  
  
"I see." Cat sighed. It certainly looked as though her mother was up against some stiff compition. "But not if I have anything to do with it," Cat thought to herself. "I'm going to see to it personally that Mother and Father fall in love with each other again. Perfect Miss Hunington will soon be out of the picture."  
  
"So, do you know where they're planning to have the wedding?"  
  
Curtis's words brought Cat back to reality in a snap. Her stomach lurched. "Wedding?"  
  
"Why, didn't you know?" Curt exclaimed in surpirse. "Your father and Miss Hunington are going to get married. You're going to have a stepmother."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Author's Post Script: Ahhhhhhhh! The shock! The horror! Oh, who am I kidding, everyone knew that already *cries because my attempt at being dramatic isn't working* Again, please forgive me if some of the tiny details, such as wheter or not there were sinks in this era, are innocorrect (eg. Are Cat's eyes hazel? I don't know, I just assumed they were, but since I haven't read "Scarlett" for nearly two years I'm starting to forget little details like that. Also, I don't know if Coloumbia University had been established yet. If you hate that I was too lazy to look it up somewhere, feel free to insert your own college) 


End file.
